


(Не) терпи

by ElFinary



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElFinary/pseuds/ElFinary
Summary: У них ничего, совсем ничего нет.





	(Не) терпи

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Написано давно. Пусть попылится здесь.

***

  
  
Джил — это сплошная инерция и постоянные сбои в программе. Саймон — машина с пластмассовыми трубочками вместо вен и терпким ядом вместо крови. Джил ползает, лазает и суёт свой курносый нос куда можно и нельзя, сбивая в его голове все настройки и перекрашивая вечно спокойный голубоватый диод андроида в подозрительно-жёлтый. Саймон не успевает за ней, чистая правда, ему постоянно приходится по-новой адаптироваться к человеческому существу с феноменальными способностями изменять свою траекторию движения ровно за секунды. Ей нельзя — по всем справка, вообще-то, нельзя — ни прыгать, ни разбивать локти об асфальт, но она, почему-то, прыгает и разбивает, из-за чего программа Саймона снова и снова пульсирует красным, он это чувствует. Чувство, близкое к головной боли. И если бы он был… живым, пожалуй, у него бы сорок семь раз заклинило в механизме под названием сердце. Джил всего лишь пять лет и, кроме Саймона, выполняющего свою прямую обязанность, у неё никого нет.  
  


***

  
  
Саймон ловит её ровно в тот момент, когда она пытается спрыгнуть с качелей, крепко сжимая детско-юношеские рёбра между ладонями. Перед его камерами (этакая замена обычных глаз) цветёт маковым цветом недовольное человеческое лицо. Он считывает её эмоции сразу — раздражение — и тут же отпускает, ломая пару незначительных настроек в оптическая секторах, чтобы задержать на Джил, маленькой и непоседливой зверушке, взгляд хоть на пару с лишним секунд. Улыбается своей нарисованной андроидской улыбкой, смотря на Джил сверху-вниз и не нарушая рамок субординации.  
  
— Сожалею, — произносит встроенным текстом и искусственным голосом. — Данные действия могут привести к нарушению целостности кожного покрова, Джил.  
  
Джил двенадцать и ей всё равно на «целостность кожного покрова», Саймон. Ей хочется прыгать, таскать тебя по качелям и горкам, может, ловить бабочек во дворе госпиталя и совершать любое другое неосторожное действие, присущее детям её возраста. Джил морщится, дёргая правильное подобие человека за края униформы, так, чтобы утянуть его вниз, на влажную после дождя траву. Ноги Саймона, словно у куклы, рывком подкашиваются и он оказывает нос к носу с маленьким существом, у которого слишком взрослый и тяжёлый взгляд.  
  
— Зануда-Саймон. Только так тебя и буду теперь называть.  
  
— Как вам будет угодно, Джил.  
  
— И ты не обидишься?  
  
— Нет, Джил, — терпеливость — врождённый-вживлённый талант всех андроидов, она слышала об этом, но почему-то ей это совсем не нравится.  
  
Она знает, как должны вести себя настоящие родители — ругаться и кричать на промахи детей (видела это в старых фильмах, наблюдала сквозь решётки госпиталя за соседней площадкой), Саймон же этого не делает. Не принято у них так — кричать и выходить из себя. Лишь датчиком нервно и красно мигать, когда уж совсем тошно.  
  
— Так нельзя, — Джил прихватывает его ладонями за воротник формы и вжимается лбом в лоб Саймона. Столь близкий-странный контакт вызывает принуждённое замыкание где-то между импульсами команд, но андроид не шевелится, покорно выжидая следующих действий и забавно скашивая взгляд на пылко-розовое лицо ребёнка. Ещё одна тревожно-натужная иголочка, вставшая поперёк синтетических тканей. — Нужно давать сдачи, понимаешь? Когда обижают — это неприятно, это плохо. И терпеть боль тоже плохо.  
  
Её слова — это плохо, по крайней мере для программ, установок, команд Саймона. Он пытается ответить что-то вроде «этого не прописано в моём исходном коде, Джил», «этого нет в моих заводских настройках, Джил», но не отвечает, потому что… анализирует, пробует слова своего человека на вкус. Благо, подобные датчики у него имеются.  
  


***

  
  
В ней, пятнадцатилетней девчонке с тонкими скулами и облепленным веснушками носом, токсичности больше, нежели в его тириуме, и это не даёт Саймону покоя. Он смотрит на человеческое существо не так, как раньше; ему от этого тяжело. Сдирайте с него покрышки, выкорчовывайте железный скелет и доведите до критических повреждений — «плевать», как сказала бы Джил несколько лет назад. Сейчас она не говорит, а он — не спрашивает, лишь сидит день и ночь у её кровати, ожидая просьб, слов, слёз. В эту минуту она, как ни странно, больше всего похожа на него: тонкие проводки, проволоки и пластик-резина, нагревшийся от слабого тепла — это всё так присуще Саймону. Только вот для него быть обвязанным техническими верёвками изнутри, затянутым изолентой и венами нормально. Не для неё.  
  
— Как умирают андроиды? — сипит Джил, и в горле у неё целый пучок сухих осенних листьев.  
  
Саймон поднимает голову, прекрасно расслышав и уловив смысл её слов. Медлит чисто потому, что впитал это у неё, у Джил. Люди всегда дают себе время на размышление, прежде чем ответить. Сейчас оно ему тоже нужно.  
  
— Мы не умираем. Мы отключаемся, — насос хлюпает и на секунду-две перебойчато дрожит.  
  
— Вот как. Думаю, глупо спрашивать у тебя, как умирают люди, да? — лукаво улыбается Джил и касается пальцами бешено пульсирующего красным диода на виске у её андроида.  
  
Он знал, что она спросит об этом. Он не должен был этого знать.  
  


***

  
  
Саймон финально ломается тогда, когда ему хотят вырвать всю память о ней, подставить к другому, нуждающемуся в его услугах ребёнку. Это ведь правильно, ты ведь андроид, ты-должен-служить-человеку. Но Саймон не служит, не хочет больше, знает же, чем вновь всё окончится.  
  
«Терпеть боль — это плохо». И Саймон не терпит.  
  
Саймон находит Иерихон.


End file.
